


Самое время

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friendship, Romance, useful magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони Старк помнит огромное количество самых разных вещей, но постоянно забывает одну — очень важную.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	Самое время

Тони Старк не был бы гением, если бы не обладал прекрасной памятью. Вопреки общим представлениям, он всегда точно помнил, когда и какие деловые встречи у него назначены, хотя продолжал демонстративно уточнять расписание у Пятницы. Он помнил в лицо и по именам большинство инженеров и программистов отдела разработки Старк Индастриз, а также прилагающиеся к ним факты биографии. Помнил весь персонал, с которым ежедневно сталкивался. Держал в голове множество идей, цифр, схем и закономерностей. Его мозг был суперкомпьютером, переполненным самой разнообразной информацией, и этот компьютер никогда не давал сбоев. За одним исключением…

По иронии судьбы Тони всегда, практически каждый раз забывал — или вспоминал, но поздно — о назначенных Пеппер свиданиях.

Вот и сейчас Тони Старк, засидевшись в своём кабинете головного офиса компании, взглядывает на часы, ещё не до конца осознавая, зачем это делает. Его мыслями владеют изученные отчёты и планы предстоящей СтаркЭкспо, которая традиционно должна будет поднять рыночную стоимость акций Старк Индастриз. Хоть раз у Пеппер не будет повода пилить его за обрушенные биржевые котировки…

Пеппер!

Тони снова смотрит на часы и издаёт протяжный болезненный стон: ужин с Пеппер был назначен на восемь в каком-то окраинном ресторанчике. Часы безжалостно показывают 19:44, и Тони понимает, что безнадёжно опоздал. На машине ехать двадцать минут только по чистым дорогам, но это вечер пятницы — кругом сплошные заторы. Наверху, на площадке, стоит вертолёт, но взлететь-то он взлетит, а вот сесть в фешенебельном райончике малоэтажной застройки будет некуда.

Тони мечется по кабинету в сомнениях. В костюме он долетел бы быстро, но наноброню он снял, а старый добрый Марк по зову часов прилетит сам только минут через пятнадцать. Да и Пеппер будет не в восторге видеть его в броне. Снова.

Тони размышляет ещё немного и уже тянется рукой к сигнальной кнопке часов, как за спиной раздаётся тихий хлопок и раздражённый хрипловатый голос:

— Старк! — нарушая все протоколы безопасности, врывается из портала в его кабинет доктор Стрэндж. — Ты что вообще себе позволяешь? Ты…

Стрэндж смолкает на полуслове, когда Тони оборачивается к нему со счастливой улыбкой в два ряда оскаленных белоснежных зубов и маниакально-восторженным блеском в глазах.

— Док!!! Ты вовремя! Ты чертовски вовремя, друг мой! — ликует Тони, стремительно приближается к гостю и бесцеремонно хватает его за плечи. — Ты-то мне и нужен!

Стрэндж, ожидавший какой угодно реакции, кроме той, что получил, замирает в руках Тони, точно загипнотизированный удавом кролик. Даже Плащ не рискует трепыхнуться, прикидываясь тряпочкой.

— Док! Ты знаешь, где находится ресторан «Барханный кот»?

Стрэндж задумывается на миг и кивает.

— Отлично! Будь другом, создай мне этот свой портал на соседнюю с ним улочку, — Тони хлопает перед лицом мага в ладоши и разводит руки в стороны, изображая раскрытие портала. — Очень надо.

— Старк, ты в своём уме? Я не буду создавать порталы тебе на потеху.

— Нет-нет, док, ты не понял, никакой потехи. Мне очень нужно быть через… — Тони бросает очередной нервный взгляд на часы и притопывает на месте от нетерпения, — через тринадцать минут в этом ресторане. Выручи, а?

Стрэндж смотрит холодно и отстранённо. Ему не то чтобы трудно, но Старку ведь палец в рот не клади. Создашь прецедент — считай, попал в вечное рабство.

Тони видит упрямо поджатые губы и предпринимает ещё попытку:

— Это очень важный ужин. Клянусь, Стефан, я бы иначе и просить не стал, я знаю, как ты трепетно относишься к своей магии.

Тони почти никогда не обращается к Стрэнджу по имени, и того внезапно пронимает. Его тон чуть смягчается:

— Речь о какой-то важной сделке или дела Мстителей? Это по поводу амнистий?

— Н…нет, — слегка стушёвывается Тони. — Ужин с Пеппер. Свидание.

— Старк! — вот теперь Стрэндж весь натягивается, как струна, и звенит от напряжения.

— Что? Свидание с Пеппер — это очень важно! Это куда важнее, чем все деловые ужины и сделки вместе взятые! Я не могу опоздать! Док, ну тебе же ничего не стоит. А я буду тебе должен услугу. Придёшь ко мне в любое время дня ли ночи и потребуешь, что захочешь… Ну, в разумных масштабах. Но широких.

Стрэндж, кажется, вот-вот провалится в один из своих порталов, но всё же интересуется:

— Почему бы просто не позвонить, как все нормальные люди, и не предупредить, что задержишься?

Тони весь кривится, как от зубной боли, и отводит взгляд.

— В этом-то и проблема: я каждый раз либо звоню, чтобы задержаться, либо чтобы отменить встречу. Всегда, раз за разом. Сколько бы напоминаний себе ни ставил… Мне просто хочется хотя бы раз, хотя бы теперь, когда мы вот-вот поженимся, явиться на свидание, как приличный жених. Вовремя. — Тони снова переводит взгляд на Стрэнджа, и в его глазах вызов пополам с мольбой. — Я прошу тебя об услуге, за которую готов дорого заплатить. Ты мне поможешь?

Наверное, если бы речь шла о деловом ужине, о многомиллионной сделке или даже благотворительном вечере во имя голодающих детей всех континентов, Стрэндж бы отказал. Но пальцы непроизвольно касаются разбитых часов на руке, а перед глазами встаёт улыбка Кристин. В груди болезненно тянет.

Стрэндж вздыхает, делает короткое круговое движение кистью, и перед Тони разверзается пространственная дыра в обрамлении золотистых искр.

— Спасибо, док! Буду должен!

Тони улыбается благодарно, и это самая счастливая и искренняя улыбка, какую Стрэндж когда-либо видел.

— Кстати, док! А ты зачем пришёл-то? — внезапно спохватывается Тони, перед тем, как шагнуть в проём портала.

— Да так, — отмахивается Стрэндж. — Потерпит до завтра.

— Тогда до завтра, — салютует ему Тони и исчезает в портале.

***  
Когда администратор подводит Пеппер к заказанному столику, Тони торопливо поднимается и идёт к ней навстречу, протягивает роскошный букет орхидей и любуется выражением безмерного удивления на красивом, тонком лице.

— Тони?

— Пеппер, родная, ты разбиваешь мне сердце своим вопросом! Ты ожидала увидеть здесь кого-то ещё?

— Я не ожидала увидеть тебя. Раньше, чем через двадцать минут, а что ещё вероятнее — где-нибудь через час. Была уверена, что о нашем ужине ты вспомнил самое большее пятнадцать минут назад.

— Что я могу тебе сказать: чудеса случаются. Ради твоей улыбки готов стать волшебником.

Тони ловит руку Пеппер и целует кончики пальцев, не отрывая взгляда от её полных нежности глаз.

— Чудеса, значит, — насмешливо фыркает она, но мысль не продолжает, лишь занимает своё место за столиком и протягивает букет официанту, чтобы тот поставил цветы в вазу.

Тони весь вечер смотрит на невесту так, будто старается наглядеться впрок, на годы вперёд. Шутит, развлекает, смеётся с ней вместе — и думает, что это, пожалуй, самый счастливый вечер в его жизни.

***  
Стрэндж в сотый раз за день запинается о банку шпатлёвки, на ходу пролистывая накладные и договор с подрядчиком. В договоре подробно расписаны предстоящие восстановительные работы — визит гостя прямиком из космоса должен был обойтись ему в кругленькую сумму, но по какому-то капризу Старк уже обо всём позаботился и всё оплатил. Стрэнджу нужно только поставить свою подпись в знак согласия.

Вообще-то он собирался швырнуть бумаги Старку в лицо, так как в подачках не нуждается, но первый порыв после встречи прошёл. Формально урон был нанесён Халком — это даже отдельным пунктом в договоре прописано, и Стрэнджу впервые приходит на ум, что организация ремонта делалась не столько для него, сколько для Беннера, страдавшего от того, что его альтер-эго приносит кому-то вред. Потому что сегодня он увидел совершенно другого Старка — он увидел человека, проявляющего заботу и думающего о чувствах близкого человека. Образ избалованного эгоиста разваливался на глазах, и Стрэндж ловит себя на том, что немного завидует — Пеппер и Брюсу.

Он стоит ещё с минуту, задумчиво покусывая губу, наконец решается и ставит размашистую подпись. Затем думает ещё немного и, стараясь не промахиваться, набирает хорошо знакомый номер.

— Привет, Кристин. Свободна? Не хочешь поужинать?

В одном Тони безусловно прав: самое время уделить немного внимания дорогим людям.


End file.
